This is the life?
by UberLoopy
Summary: Victoire weasley is really frusterated with that *jerk* who won't just leave her alone. when she tries to get revenge, does it backfire. Then what happens? Hmm....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**Summary: Dominique and Victoire are twins at hogwarts. They discover being older and stuff. **

**A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at summaries when I haven't read it all. I know whats going to happen, I just don't want to give it away! Enjoy!**

"Neekie!" Victoire called to her twin sister.

"Yeah V-Girl?" Dominique called back.

"Where's my Pink shirt?" Victoire called back.

"No idea," Dominique said.

"Filles, hurlement d'arrêt!" Their mother called.

"Sorry mum," Dominique called back.

"Yes!" Victoire said, "Found it."

"Oh, you wanted _that _pink shirt?" Dominique asked.

"Yeah," Victoire said, "Which one did you think I was talking about?"

"The one with the ruffles."

"I hate that shirt, I like this one," Victoire said. She went into her closet and put on her pink shirt with the sparkles. She walked over to her vanity and put to her eye shadow.

"Is Teddy coming over today?" Victoire asked.

"I don't know," Dominique said smiling.

"Les filles, nounours est ici!" Their mother called.

"YES!" Victoire said. Victoire finished putting her lip gloss on and the two 14 year olds bounced down the stairs.

"Hey Ted," Dominique said giving him a hug, Victoire gave him a hug after.

"Hey," he said.

"Isn't it early for you to be here?" Dominique asked taking a bite of the pancakes she sat in front of.

"I dunno," Teddy said, "Seems fine with you guys. Gran doesn't care as long as I 'Don't do anything I'll regret later.'" Teddy explained. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, parents usually don't," Dominique said.

"I heard that," Their mother said.

"It's almost time to go back to Hogwarts!" Louie said jumping down the stairs. "One more week!"

"Two more weeks until our birthday!" Victoire said giving Dominique a high five.

"Que des filles voulez-vous?" Their mother asked.

"No idea," Victoire said.

"We haven't really put much thought into it, we've been enjoying the summer too much," Dominique said.

"Yeah," Victoire agreed. "I need a new pair of boots, my current pair is getting too small."

"I could use some new shoes too," Dominique said. "My rocket ship ones are getting too small."

"Yeah, My dino ones are getting too small too," Victoire said.

"All our shoes are," Dominique said sighing.

"What are we going to do?" Victoire asked.

"Get new ones!" Dominique said enthusiastically.

"Crap yeah!" Victoire said.

"Observez votre langue, Victoire," Their mother told her.

"Sorry," Victoire said.

"It's okay baby," Her mother said giving her a kiss on top of the head. "So you girls want shoes for your birthday?"

"Yes," The two said. An owl flew through the window and passed out on the table with three letters.

"Yes!" Dominique said. "Hogwarts here we come!"

"Definitely," Victoire said.

"Whoa!" Teddy said when he took a look at Victoires list. "That's a lot of books. Do you want a few of my old ones?" Teddy asked.

"That would be great," Their mother said. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," Teddy smiled.

"Un si bon enfant," Victoire's mum said as she started cleaning the dishes.

"What do you wanna do?" Victoire asked Dominique and Teddy.

"I wanna go to Diagon Alley," Dominique said.

"That sounds good," Victoire said. "Do you want to go?" She asked Teddy.

"Sure," He said shrugging.

"La maman, peut nous aller à la Ruelle de Diagon?" Victoire asked.

"Just be back by four thirty," Her mother handed her a few galleons and they were off.

**A/N: How'd you like it? I'm currently writing the next chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This ones longer. Sorry for typos.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it **

A week later the whole Weasley/Potter family was on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to those leaving.

"Let's get a picture!" Aunt Hermione suggested. She forced everyone going to Hogwarts into a group.

Teddy was in the middle of the back row with Victoire on his left and Dominique on his right. Next to Dominique was Roxy and Louie was next to Victoire. Molly and Fred stood in front of them. As Aunt Hermione snapped the camera, some punk walked across between the kids and the rest of the family.

"Sorry," he said to Hermione.

"It's okay," Hermione said to him.

"Hey Ted!" the kid waved to Teddy.

"Hey Tristan," Teddy waved back. Tristan made his way to where they were going and Hermione snapped the camera.

"By everybody!" Victoire said. She went down the line of everyone and gave everyone a hug. "I'll miss you all!"

Everyone waved goodbye and they made their way onto the train. Once they were on the train, Dominique, Victoire, and Teddy went one way while Roxy and Molly went another. Louie showed Fred where to go and got him all situated.

"We're going to sit with you," Dominique said to a couple girls who were sitting in a compartment, "Hope you don't mind."

"Neekie, there's an open compartment across the way," Victoire said.

"I knew that," Dominique said getting up. "J'espère que vous appréciez votre tour de train," Dominique said to the girls as she left. The three made themselves comfortable in their compartment.

"Happy birthday!" Someone came screaming in.

"Danielle!" Victoire said jumping up and giving her a hug.

"Mike coming?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Danielle said. "I hid his trunk on him."

"Nice one," Dominique said.

"Yeah," Danielle agreed.

"Let's go," Victoire said.

"Yeah," Danielle said, "I don't want to be late, I remember last year, that was crap."

"You gonna be okay alone for a little Ted?" Victoire asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said like it was obvious, "I ate before we left, and went to the bathroom, I should be good." Victoire smiled and walked off with Dominique and Danielle to their clique's carriage.

"Hey girls," Whitney said to them.

"Hey Lucky," Danielle said. She sat down on the comfortable bench and Victoire sat next to her while Dominique sat next to Victoire. Brittany came in and sat across from Dominique and they all started talking. Nevada and Sophie came in together and the meeting started.

"Hey girls," Whitney said a huge smile on her face.

"Hey," The girls said back.

"How were you guys' summers?" Whitney asked, "Mine was pretty good."

"Great," Most of the girls said.

"Horrible," Sophie said.

"What happened?" Victoire asked.

"Well, the first month my mom was making us do horrible chores because 'they baby was coming'," Sophie started.

"Oh yeah, is the baby cute?" Danielle asked.

"Well, when it's not screaming, Pooping, pulling my hair, or doing anything but sleeping, it is," Sophie said.

"I remember when mum had Lou," Dominique said.

"Don't remind me," Victoire said.

"Lou was horrible, we tried to convince our mother to let us stay at Uncle Harry's he was so bad," Dominique explained. "I wanted to rip my hair out and strangle him with it."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Sophie said.

"Don't do it," Nevada warned, "I remember I tried shoving a sock in my little sister's mouth when she was a baby, my mum flipped out like there was no tomorrow. It was hell."

"Well, anyways," Whitney said, she was never comfortable talking about younger siblings since she was the youngest in her family. "This year, I'm the leader. We will be calling in a new first year, anybody have any ideas yet?" Nobody said anything, "We usually don't."

"We should get to now the first years during the feast," Brittany said, "See which one has the most potential as soon as possible, if you get my flow."

"That's a great idea!" Whitney said. "So, at the feast, we should all talk to the first year girls. Ask them questions, try to keep the conversation going. If they don't shut up, they won't be good. We need those who can sit quietly and listen. So if they don't listen to you, they aren't good either. Any questions?" Whitney finally asked.

"Should we ask them any certain questions?" Sophie questioned.

"You should ask about their interests and what their life before Hogwarts was like," Whitney said.

"Should we go and try to talk to the first years now?" Brittany asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Whitney said enthusiastically. They walked out of the carriage they were in and into the carriage the first years were usually in.

"Let's split up," Whitney said, "Don't tell them who you are."

Victoire and Dominique walked into the first compartment they saw. There were two girls there. They looked up at Victoire and Dominique like they were crazy.

"Hi," Victorie said with a smile on. She sat down next to a dirty blond girl, "I'm Victoire, you can call me Vic or Vicky though," Victoire said to the girl, holding out her hand.

"Hi," The girl said, "I'm Reagan."

"I'm Dominique, Dom if you'd like," Dominique said.

"You guys French?" The second girl asked.

"Our mother is," Victoire said sighing.

"Half the time she refuses to talk in English, it's annoying," Dominique explained.

"So you guys know French?" The girl asked.

"You have to living with our mum," Victoire said, "I don't know how my dad lives. He only knows how to say 'I love you' in French. It's kind of funny actually. We have to translate half the time."

"Same with Teddy," Dominique said.

"But Teddy doesn't live with us," Victoire replied.

"He might as well," Dominique said.

"Your right," Victoire said. She looked at the two first years. She looked at the Brown haired girl, "I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

"Lucy," The girl said.

"That's our cousins name," Victoire smiled.

"Cool," Lucy said smiling.

"So, what do you guy's like to do in your free-time?" Dominique asked.

"I like to run," Reagan said.

"I like to dance," Lucy said.

"That's cool, I enjoy hanging with Teddy," Victoire said.

"Who's Teddy?" Lucy asked.

"Our friend since forever. He's our Uncles Godson," Victoire said.

"Lucy's father?" Reagan asked.

"No, James, Al, and Lily's father," Dominique said.

"Isn't those the names of Harry Potter's kids?" Reagan asked.

"Yea," Victoire said, "they are Harry Potter's kids."

"Whoa!" Reagan said, "Your Harry Potter's nieces?"

"Yeah," Victoire said.

"So you've met Harry Potter?" Reagan asked.

"No," Dominique said. Reagan's smile faded, "He's just our uncle who we've never met even though he's obviously our grandmother's favorite."

Reagan got a very confused look on her face.

"Neekie, little kids are gullible, you know how gullible Lily is," Victoire said.

"Sorry," Dominique said, "Yes, we've met him."

"Well, we should go," Victoire said.

"Yeah," Dominique said, "It was nice meeting you two."

"Yes, you two too," Reagan said as Dominique and Victoire walked out of the compartment.

**A/N: This isn't as difficult as I thought it would be. Of course, it's just the beginning, and I've heard that it gets more and more difficult. But all well. I'm enjoying myself. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another long one. Good reading!**

**Disclaimer: No Own It **

"I don't know what I want to eat," Victoire complained, "There's just so much."

"Eat a little of everything," Sophie said.

"Yeah, but she always eats a crap load of potatoes," Nevada teased.

"Oh shove some carrots up your butt," Victorie said.

"I'm surprised you didn't say potatoes," Brittany said.

"That would be a waste," Victoire said like it was the most obvious thing. The girls started laughing. They talked, ate, and joked around for a while, bringing in the boys around them to ask some very girly questions to see what they'd say.

"Hello students!" The headmistress said. "Wow, it's so great to see all these new, nervous students and those old, excited students to get back to learn!" Everyone moaned. "Oh come on now, it can't be that bad. I remember-" There was more moaning and some "here go again" by older students – "When I was a student. I enjoyed school so much. That's why I came back to teach you know."

"Can we just have dessert?" One of Teddy's friends shouted from a little ways down the Hufflepuff table, the five boys around him started laughing.

"Okay, okay," The headmistress said. She waved her hands and up popped pudding and cake and pie and ice cream.

"Eat the ice cream first so it doesn't get all melty," Victoire said.

"Haha- remember last year?" Dominique said.

"Yes, I remember last year. That was just so traumatizing," Victoire said. "Should we go talk to the first years?"

"Oh yeah," Whitney said, "Lets go." The seven girls got up and talked to different first years.

"How do you like it so far?" Victoire asked one of them.

"The foods really good," She said.

"Yeah, that was one of my favorite things. It reminded me of my grandmothers cooking, but better," Victoire said.

"My grandmothers a horrible cook," The girl said.

"Oh-no, That's horrible," Victoire said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it, really," The girls said.

"I'm Vicky by the way," Victoire said holdling her hand out to the girl.

"I'm Tina," The young girl said smiling and shaking Victoire's hand. "Is Vicky your full name or nick name?" Tina asked.

"It's a nick name," Victoire said, "My full names Victoire," She said with a French accent.

"That's a pretty name," Tina said.

"I honestly don't like it that much. It makes everyone know I'm French, its kind

of annoying honestly. Because then they're like 'say something in French, say something in French' and I usually do it just to annoy people," Victoire said, "I usually insult people in French. My favorite is Visage de merde," Victoire explained.

"What's it mean?" Tina.

"Crap face," Victoire said.

"Nice," Tina replied.

"I enjoy it greatly," Victoire said taking a bite of chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and chocolate chips with a strawberry on top. She glanced down the table at Teddy and saw he was looking at her. She smiled and he smiled back and then got back to his conversation.

"Who's that?" Tina asked.

"Teddy," Victoire said, "He's been a friend of me since we were babies."

"Oh, that's cool," Tina said.

"Yeah," Victoire sighed, taking another bite of her cake.

Soon enough the school was heading up to their dormitories for bed.

"I'm not tired," A rather hyper Victoire said.

"You shouldn't have had that cake," Brittany said.

"Oops," Victoire said smiling.

"And that ice cream," Sophie added.

"And didn't you have about five cookies?" Nevada asked.

"Yeah," Victoire said, her smile growing.

"You're insane," Whitney said. "You're not going to be able to sleep tonight."

"Until the sugar crash hits," Victoire said.

"True," Whitney agreed. Victoire bounced (Literally) down the hallway and to the painting next to the kitchens.

"Hi!" Victoire said.

"Hi, young Vicky," The picture said.

"How's it going?" Victoire asked quickly.

"Pretty good, you?" The picture said. Victoire's friends started laughing

"Not that bad," Victoire said crossing her arms.

"How was your summer?"

"Pretty good, I mean, it wasn't that bad. Louie was annoying us though, I wanted to kick him, but I held myself knowing I'd end up grounded or something," Victoire said.

"That's good, self control comes in very handy," The picture said.

"Chudley Cannons," A seventh year Hufflepuff said to the picture with a group of new students behind him.

"Hello, that's correct," The picture said and it swung open. All the first years followed Ryan, the seventh year prefect who was with the little first years.

"Hi," Victoire said to all of them, "How do you like it so far?" She asked. The kids just stared at her like she had three heads.

"Don't mind her," Ryan said, "She always goes berserk with the sweets on the opening feast."

"Its habit," Victoire pouted. Finally all the first years were in the common room and Victoire bounced around the common room a lot.

"V-Girl," Dominique called to her, "Come here." Victoire bounced her way to her group of friends and sat down on the couch between Dominique and Nevada.

"Who has any ideas of who should join this year? I think Latita," Whitney said.

"I think Pabla was good. She was quiet and then I asked her a question and she answered. She asked me some questions, but not too many. I enjoyed it," Brittany said.

"I think Latita was good too," Sophie said. "I could really relate to her, I would enjoy her joining us."

"Any one else?" Whitney asked. Victoire never really cared about the new people, Dominique did, just not too much, same with Brittany, as long as they weren't whiney brats, they were fine with them.

"The girl I was talking to was interesting, did Reagan and Lucy make it into Hufflepuff? They were pretty cool," Victoire said. "Oh wait, they made it into Ravenclaw. Stupid Ravenclaws. Ravenclaws are _seriously_ stupid. Just because they're in Ravenclaw _does not_ mean they're all that!"

"Vic, shut up," Nevada said.

"Sorry," Victoire said. Nevada turned her head and Victoire stuck her tongue out at her.

"Vicky," Whitney snarled. Victoire turned her head to her and tilted it.

"Yes Miss Whitney?" Victoire asked.

"Stop being annoying," Whitney said.

"Sorry," Victoire said. She put her hands next to her head and started clapping them with her head between them.

"You're insane," Sophie said admiring Victoires weirdness. .

"Thank you," Victoire said yawing. "I'm going to bed," Victoire jumped up and made her way to her dormitory.

"Hey Girls," The still hyper Victoire said with one hand on her waist and the other hanging their in the air.

"Vic!" The girls shouted. They ran up and hugged her. Wilma, Xia, Yeardley, and Zeena, her best friends and roommates.

"How's it going?" Victoire asked.

"Great, you get that bed," They pointed to the bed by the window.

"Awwh, thanks guys," Victoire said, "Why'd you give me the window?"

"Cause you always sit on whoever's bed is at the window anyways," Zeena said.

"Ha, that makes sense," Victoire said. She looked out the window and sighed, the girls sat besides her on her bed.

"You guy's together yet?" Yeardley asked.

"What do you mean?" Victoire asked.

"You and teddy, you guys belong together, the whole school knows so," Yeardley said.

"Keep telling yourself that, keep telling yourself," Victoire said, patting her friend on the shoulder.

**A/N: I think I'm going to stop writing "Victoire" and "Dominique" out because it's annoying me and I'm lazy so I'm just going to write "Vic" and "Dom" **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Each chapter gets longer and longer! What am I going to do? I HATE long chapters! They take too long to read and also are a pain in the behind to write! OH YEAH. And you may notice that I wrote Vic sometimes and Victoire, they are the same person! AND I don't know how to pronounce half those names, I just thought they were funny so I picked them. Enjoy! ALSO sorry if I didn't use proper Grammar. Now Enjoy!  
**

Anyways! Before I go on too much about my hatred of long chapters

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

"So class, welcome back," Professor Longbottom said smiling widely. "How was all you guys' summers?"

There was a few grunts and mumbles of how their summers were. Vic just wanted to sleep. She was sitting there bouncing nearly all night from the sugar. Finally at 1:00 she fell asleep, she was exhausted. This foggy fall morning wasn't helping either.

"Professor Longbottom?" Vic asked raising her hand.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

"Can I please go to bed?" She asked.

"Nope," Longbottom said, "We have some serious work today. Flip to page 182 in your books please. "

Vic flipped to pafe 182 in her book and saw the funniest thing. It was what looked like a dog, with long legs and a giant head and giant feet. She busted out laughing.

"Miss Weasley," Longbottom said.

"Sorry," Vic said laughing, "It was just, something funny in my book." Dom looked over her shoulder and saw it and smiled.

"Teddy has always sucked at drawing," She whispered. Vic nodded. About half-way through the class, a little first year came in.

"Yes?" Longbottom asked.

"Is... uhm… I… Uh… Well… Where's the transfiguration room?" He asked.

"First floor room 16," Longbottom said.

"Thanks," The kid said running away and rushing towards the building.

"I feel so bad for him," Zeena whispered to Vic.

"Yeah, I'm glad we were always in groups," Vic said. Zeena nodded violently and Vic was worried her head was about to fall off.

Soon enough the class was over and they were off to Defense against the dark arts.

"I don't mind defense," Dom said.

"It's not _that_ bad. At least it's not divination," Vic said.

"Hey," Zeena said, "I enjoy Divination."

"Well, you're the only one," Vic said.

"My favorite is Charms," Annabelle, one of Dom's roommates, said.

The four girls walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts room and sat down in their assigned seats that were up on the board. Victoire was in the middle, next to a Gryffindor boy. Dom was three tables in front of them next to some weird Ravenclaw. Zeena was at the table to their left already flirting with her partner and Annabelle was ignoring her partner - who was trying to talk to her - and reading her book behind Dom.

"Hi," Victoire said to her partner, "Your names Mark right?" she asked.

"Yeah," He said, "What's yours?"

"Vic," She said, "Or Vicky, either one's fine."

"Okay," The kid said. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He was rather tall and really skinny.

"Vic!" Xia came running in, her curly dirty blond hair all over the place.

"Yeah?" Victoire asked worried something was wrong.

"Hogsmade this weekend, what do you want for your birthday?" She asked out of breath. Victoire sighed, happy nothing was wrong

"I don't care, you know me. Candy's always good," Victoire said.

"I'm not getting you candy, after second year, never again," Xia said.

"I don't know then. A pair of earring will work; just make sure they're not hideous," Vic said.

"Okay," Xia said. She looked up at the board. "Crap," She said walking to the front of the classroom.

"So your birthday's next week?" Mark asked.

"Yeah," Vic replied.

"That's interesting," He said, "Your birthday's a week after school starts, must have sucked the year before you came."

"Yeah, it was two years without Teddy instead of one," Victoire said.

"Lupin?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, we've been friends forever," Vic explained. Everybody knew Lupin. The kid whose parents died fighting in a war and names are on the memorial. He's also the only metamorphous in the entire school.

"Is he nice?" Mark asked.

"Totally, He's great. He's like, my best friend," Vic said.

"Do you like him?" Mark asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? He's a great guy, I've known him since before I was born, we're practically family," Vic said.

"Nevermind," Mark said shaking his head.

"Whatever," Victoire said.

"Hello Class, Good morning. How's your first day back going?" Professor Avery asked.

"Sure," Half the students said. The other half said "Good."

"Well, we're stupefying today," Avery said.

"We're making people stupid!?" A Gryffindor boy across the room called out.

"Nice," Mark said laughing along with all the other Gryffindors.

"No, we're stunning, the spell is 'stupefy' It comes in very handy sometimes," Avery said. "Open your books to page thirty-two please," Everyone obeyed. They read about the stupefying spell and how it works. Then the class was over.

"Go to lunch everyone, enjoy!" Avery said. Everyone went to lunch.

"Let's go!" Victoire said, bouncing down the hallway to the great hall.

"Oh, stop it," Yeardley said.

"Someone grumpy?" Victoire said stopping.

"Yes, I couldn't get to sleep last night because you were jumping on your bed and wouldn't freaking stop!" Yeardley nearly screamed.

"Sorry," Victoire said giving her friend a hug. "Let's go put our books away!" She said taking a sharp unexpected right turn down the hallway where their common room was. Victoire skipped down the hallway.

"Chudley Cannons," She whispered to the picture. The picture flung open and hit someone in the face.

"Owe!" They screamed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" Vic said helping the kid up. Victoire recongnized him as Tony.

"It's okay," Tony said, rubbing his head, "it's happened before."

"I like seriously didn't mean to do that," Victoire said.

"No harm done," Tony said.

"You had to loose_ at least_ five brain cells," Vic said.

"I honestly don't care," Tony said.

"But you'll be stupid!" Victoire exclaimed.

"All well," He shrugged going into the common room and then to his dormitory.

"That Jerk!" Victoire said.

"Don't worry about Tony, he's lost too many brain cells to know what a brain cell is," Wilma said. Wilma was Tony's sister so she'd know.

"Doesn't make him any less of a jerk," Victoire said making her way to their dormitory. She shoved her books on her end table and took her Charms and Transfiguration books.

"What are you having?" Vic asked Teddy as she sat down across from him. He looked up at her slowly.

"Food," He said smiling. He looked down at his plate and picked up his sandwich, he brought it too his mouth and took a big bite. Vic took a turkey sandwich for herself and ate it. Then she took a cookie.

"How were your first classes?" Teddy asked.

"Good I guess, Herbology and Defense can only be so interesting," Vic said. "We learned about stupefying people. One kid shouted out 'So we're learning how to make people stupid?' It was amusing," Vic said as she finished her cookie.

"I think I said that. Of course I was just doing it to be funny," Teddy said, "I wasn't serious or anything."

"I'd hope not," Vic said.

"Well, I'm off," Teddy said.

"Bye," Vic said as she watched Teddy leave. Teddy's plate disappeared and in a few seconds a new, clean one appeared. A few seconds later Sophie took the open spot.

"Hello Victoire," Sophie said.

"Bonjour," Victoire said smiling. Sophie quickly scooped some Mac & cheese for herself.

"Whitney said that we're having a meeting with the first year girls after dinner," Sophie said.

"Isn't a little early?" Victoire asked. Sophie said.

"It's all up to Whitney," Sophie said.

"Do you like Whitney?" Vic asked.

"Not really, she's kinda rude," Sophie said. She took a bite of Mac & Cheese.

"Yeah, I agree. How were your first classes?" Vic asked trying to start some small talk.

"Good," Sophie said. For the rest of lunch period they talked about their first classes and their next classes.

**A/N: So yeah, I cleaned my room today, and I finally found that sock I was missing. And I re-arranged it, I love it greatly ) I'm all ready for my party in a few days now! ALSO I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Maybe tomorrow because theres finals and I don't have to go in until like 11:45 and if I e-mail it to myself, we'll all be good right? So I'll do that so I can work on it tomorrow. Although I'll probably be too busy studying. Stupid History!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It get's juicy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: don't own it, that's all **

"What the heck!?" Vic said. She was sitting in transfiguration class; it had been a month since classes started. Her partner, Richard Framming, was telling her she was doing it all wrong. "I am not doing it wrong!" She said.

"Yes you are," Little-mister-know-it-all said.

"I am not!" Victoire said, "Just because you've done it and I haven't does _not_ mean I'm doing it wrong. It just means it takes me more time to figure things out!"

"It's 'cause you're a Hufflepuff," Richard said.

"That's it!" Victoire said. She pointed her wand at Richard, shouted the spell, and Richard transfigured into a pin.

"Miss Weasley!" Professor McGonagall said walking as fast as she could to Vic and the pin.

"Yes?" Victoire asked nervous.

"One hundred points from Hufflepuff," She said.

"What?" Vic asked in shock.

"You heard me. One hundred points!" She flicked her want at the pin, and Richard came back to being a person. "And three detentions," McGonagall said as she walked back to her desk. "Starting tomorrow and your last one will be Sunday," McGonagall said.

"What did you do that for?" Richard flipped out.

"Why were you saying I'm a stupid Hufflepuff and that's why I can't freaking transfigure a stupid mouse into a pin!" Vic nearly screamed.

"Just make sure you don't turn it into a donkey when turning it back!" Richard screamed back.

"Maybe I will transfigure it into a donkey so it can crap and you!" By now the whole room at stopped and was starring at them.

"Vic!" Dom said.

"I don't care if it craps on me!" Richard said.

"Yeah you do," Vic said.

"So what?" Richard said back.

"You care and you know you care!" Vic said.

"Why are we arguing about Donkey crap?" Richard asked suddenly.

"Cause you are donkey crap!" Vic screamed.

"Shut up!" Richard yelled as the bell rang.

"I'll see you two tomorrow, at eight o'clock" McGonagall said to Richard and Vic as they left the classroom.

"Nice going _Hufflepuff_," Richard said. That was it. He had pushed her to the limit. She kicked him as hard as she could in the back of the knee. She would have kicked him in 'that spot', but she was behind him.

"Go Vic," Zeena said passing the screaming Richard who was holding his knee as tight as he could. His friends ran to the rescue and helped him walk to the hospital wing.

"Thanks," Vic said, Joining Zeena as they walked to the great hall for dinner. She sat down next to Whitney who glared at her.

"What's your problem?" Vic asked.

"You're setting a bad example," Whitney said.

"What the heck?" Vic asked, "You're the one who lost your virginity in your _third year_!" Vic said, trying to keep her voice down.

"The whole world doesn't need to know that," Whitney said, looking around.

"Why did you do it if you're so ashamed of it now?" Victoire asked, she was still full of rage from Richard and Whitney has been multiplying her anger by tons. Weasley + Veela easily angered, add Whitney & Richard to that math problem and you've got Victoire Weasley after Transfiguration.

"I didn't think I'd be ashamed of it," Whitney said in her know-it-all voice. Kind of like her Aunt Hermione sometimes.

"Why don't you just dig a hole and take a crap in it," Vic said. She got up and walked over to where her roommates were.

"You okay Vic?" Yeardley asked.

"I'm just so sick of her. And Richard. They would make a _great_ couple," Vic said angrily.

"Except Richards 'too young' for her," Wilma stated usuing air quotes with her fork in her right hand. She pushed her glasses up and took a bite of her chicken.

"She should just, I don't know, I'm so annoyed with her I can't think of a threat!" Victoire said.

"Uh-Oh," Zeena said. "That's never good."

"Let's put it this way: I want to rip her head off, eat it, then spit it out, put it in a muggle blender, take it out, freeze it, then cheese grate it!" Victoire said using odd hand gestured while saying blender and cheese grater and rip and eat.

"Now you're starting to scare me," Xia said.

"Yeah, I don't really like the violent side of Victoire Weasley either," Yeardley said.

"I honestly don't care, I just want down with Whitney Isabella Gluttenburgh," Vic said on the verge of tears. One fell and she put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"She's just, horrible," Vic said crying. Zeena put her arm around Vic's back and started rubbing it.

"Don't worry, we'll be able to think of something," Zeena insisted.

"Yeah, there's five of us and one of her. Chances are we'll be able to get Sophie and Dom in on it too," Yeardley said happily, "I hear Nevada hates Whitney too."

"And Danielle," Vic said looking up. Teddy came rushing over.

"You okay?" He asked looking worried.

"Yeah," Vic said, "It's just Whitney and Richard."

"I'll beat him up!" Teddy said looking around, "Which one's Richard?"

"We have it Ted, don't worry," Vic said with a little laugh in her voice. Teddy could always cheer her up.

"I wanna help," He said sitting down.

"Have fun with that," Vic said turning her attention to her roommates.

"Where will we meet?" Teddy asked.

"Well, at first I was thinking our dorm, but if your joining us, could we do it in yours?" Vic asked.

"Sure," Teddy said.

"Oooh," Xia said, "I've never been in a boy's dorm before!" she exclaimed excitedly, the girls started laughing. Teddy just sat there until they stopped.

**A/N: So yeah, I'm not sure if I'll be able to get a chapter up. I'll e-mail it to myself. I think I'm going to my grandma's after my final (Stupid math) and then I _might _be able to work on the story there, I honestly don't know. So yeah. If I can't work on it at my grandma's I'm not sure if I'll be able to get one up on Thursday. We have a church thing. I'll try though. I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one's pretty silly. I had fun. So, heres the story: I forgot to e-mail it to myself, but, luckily, I uploaded it last night or yesterday or somthing like that and I didn't start anymore so I wrote it at grandmothers house (Where i currently am multitasking, doing this & watching seventh heaven) and such. Please enjoy. I enjoy this one. I can't wait till the final chap. of mmhmm. That's gonna be so exciting. I'm going to make a "grand finale" chapter and use all 85 words in one. Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Even with my flakeyness, I'm not _that_** flakey.

"Here, ye Here, ye," Teddy said in his dormitory waving a bell he had summoned.

"Teddy, we don't need to be _that_ official," Vic said.

"Tough luck," Teddy said, "All who would like to bring down Whitney Isabella Gluttenburgh, say 'I' and if you don't, please leave the premises."

"I!" Everyone screamed.

"Are we also brining down Richard?" Sophie asked.

"No, Vic brought him down yesterday," Zeena said.

"Literally," Vic said laughing hysterically.

"Okay, now, what to-" The door opened interrupting Teddy.

"Tim-Buck-Tooth!" The girls called to Tim with the buck teeth.

"Shut up," Tim said, "So, Teddy, why are there all these girls and no me?" He asked.

"This is a serious meeting Tim, leave," Teddy commanded.

"And if I don't?" He challenged.

"You have to keep a _very_ serious secret," Teddy replied.

"Okay," Tim said sitting down next to Xia.

"So," Teddy said, "What are our plans?"

"I was thinking pantsing her," Yeardley said.

"She wears thongs most of the time," Nevada said.

"Never mind then," Yeardley said thinking some more.

"Maybe we could lock her in a closet with a first year then send a few prefects to the closet," Wilma said.

"Ooh, I like that idea," Teddy said, "I could be the first year," He said, changing his features to look like a first year. Everybody laughed.

"No, that's okay," Vic said, Teddy changed back to his usual features "Maybe we could transfigure her into a pin!" everybody laughed even harder.

"Or an elephant," Danielle suggested.

"Or a donkey," Yeardley said.

"Or a female dog!" Sophie exclaimed.

"You mean her true self?" Nevada said. The whole room burst into laughter.

"Okay," Tim-buck-tooth said, "How is this serious?"

"We're going to take down Whitney Isabella Gluttenburgh, that's serious!" Vic exclaimed from her spot on the floor in front of Teddy's bed.

"How do you tell you two apart?" Tim asked looking at Vic and Dom sitting next to each other.

"I'm an inch taller," Vic said.

"And I'm a size smaller," Dom said.

"Who said what?" Tim asked kind of confused.

"Vic has longer hair by half an inch and is taller by an inch and a half. Dom's clothes are a size smaller," Teddy said.

"Oh," Tim said.

"Yeah," Teddy said. "And Vic talked to her roommates more than Dom's."

"That makes sense," Tim said.

"Yep," Teddy said.

"Ooh!" Nevada shrieked jumping up. "She hates butterflies!" Nevada nearly screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Vic said happily clapping her hands together loudly and excitedly.

"So?" Tim said.

"So that means, we just have to make butterflies haunt her," Nevada said like it was the most obvious thing.

"My patronus is a butterfly," Tim said seriously.

"Seriously?" Xia asked.

"No, it's a jaguar," Tim said.

"Mines an Zebra," Teddy said smiling widely.

"Nice Grammar," Wilma commented. She really didn't appreciate when people used "improper grammar at unnecessary times" (quote unquote Wilma Schley)

"Mines probably a parakeet or something weird like that," Vic said smiling.

"Yeah, or a dolphin," Dom said.

"Arrk Arrk arkk," Vic said loudly tilting her head up, the room bursted into laughter once again.

"That's a seal," Yeardley said.

"Weeeek weeeeek weeek," Vic said trying to impersonate a dolphin.

"There you go," Yeardley said patting Vic on the head. The room started laughing again.

"So, when are we going to get started?" Sophie asked excitedly.

"Next week," Ted suggested.

"Too long away. How about, Saturday," Vic suggested.

"Works for me," Ted said shrugging.

"Yeah," Everyone agreed and started jumping around and being loud.

**A/N: So aparently I have to take the English final tomorrow, even though my average is 93.75 which rounds up to 94 but my teacher is saying since I got a B first quarter, I have to take it. It frustrates me. All well, english is pretty easy. ANYWAYS. I hopes you enjoyed, you've read, now the last step of R&E&R is the last R, reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Longest chapter yet! Not including A/N's and Disclaimers (I think). Yes BBoB is pronounces "B-Bob" not Bob. It sounds like your stuttering, it's kind of funny. So yes, I will continue this chapter later. Not now though cause it's, like, time for me to go. I'll Update later Oh yeah, please excuse the typo's. I don't feel like editing. RER**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it (thats thats)**

"So, Vic, you have the candy," Teddy made sure. The dozen 'Bring down WIG' kids were in a corner in the middle of the hallway that Saturday, Victoire thought they might look suspicious, but didn't really care, many people do this. That's what she told herself so she wouldn't be too self-concious.

"Yeah," Vic said.

"Nevada, you remember the spell," Teddy checked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Dom, you have the rubbers."

"Yep."

"Sophie, Your wearing the T-shirt."

"Right here," She said, showing the T-shirt behind her robes.

"Danielle, you have the one to bewitch to fly in front of her."

"Yeah."

"Tim, You've got the shadow-stickers."

"Yes I do."

"Wilma, the BBoB."

"Right here," She said heaving a huge book with "big book of butterflies" written on it.

"Zeena, you have the WWW."

"Oh yes I do," She said happily.

"Xia, You have the giant glasses?"

"Yeah."

"Yeardley, you have the pencils."

"Proudly," She said smiling widely and holding up about fifty Muggle pencils with butterflies on them and as the erasers.

"And I have the Glitter," He said holding up a bag of Butterfly Sequins.

"They're sequins," Sophie corrected glaring at Teddy.

"My B." He said. The five girls who belong to Vic's dorm started laughing hysterically.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Your B," Zeena said in between laughs.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked.

"That stands for Bowels!" Zeena said. The whole group started laughing.

"BM, Bowel Movement, get it?" Yeardley said laughing.

"Yes, I get it," Teddy said. "So, are we going to-"

"Wait!" Annabelle came running in.

"What?" Teddy asked, "Your suppose to be on look-"

"She's coming, she's coming," Annabelle said.

"Sophie, go!" Teddy nearly screamed. Sophie ran down the hallway and ran into Whitney.

"Hey, Whitney, Do you like my new shirt?" Sophie asked.

"Ewe, I hate butterflies," Whitney said.

"Well, I love them," Sophie said happily, "They make me feel light, and free-ful!"

"Is that even a word?" Whitney asked.

"Doesn't matter, that's what I feel like when I see or even _think_ about butterflies!" Sophie said skipping and twirling.

"That makes me want to gag," Whitney said calmly.

"Well, you shouldn't. Butterflies are beautiful creatures that _everyone_ should love," Sophie ran off and switched places with Wilma. Wilma went to the library and saw Whitney sitting there studying for her Potions exam.

"Hey, Whitney. Sophie told me you don't understand Butterflies and their beauty. I agree with her, everyone should know about butterflies. Here," Wilma plopped the BBoB on the table Whitney was sitting at.

"What's this?" Whitney asked staring at it.

"The BBoB," Wilma said to her.

"The bob?" she asked.

"No," Wilma said, "The _B_BoB."

"Okay," Whitney said pushing the book on the floor.

"YOU SHOULD RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S PROPERTY!" Wilma screamed.

"Whatever," Whitney said. She levitated the BBoB to go across the room. Wilma stomped after the BBoB. She made her way to where the 'Bring down WIG' group was standing.

"She's working on Homework, Yeardley should go next," Wilma said.

"Go Yeardley, go!" Teddy said encouragingly. Yeardley made her way to the Library.

"Hey, Whitney," Yeardley said like she had just seen her there.

"You know my name?" Whitney asked shocked.

"Yeah, Whitney Isabella Gluttenburgh, who doesn't know your name?" Yeardley asked. "I remember you talked to me my first year. Asked me all these weird questions, anyways," Yeardley said, catching herself from getting off subject again, "So, I have these awesome, new, muggle inventions," She said plopping all the pencils on the table.

"Ewe," Whitney said sneering at them.

"What?" Yeardley asked, "I think they're beautiful. You really catch the true beauty of a butterfly," she said examining one.

"I hate butterflies," Whitney said, her voice choking.

"Whatever," Yeardley said taking a couple pencils. "Keep the rest."

Yeardley walked back to the group

.

"She looked like she was going to cry!" Yeardley said when she got back to the group.

"Cry Schley," Teddy said.

"No!" Wilma said.

"Let's take a break for now, continue it in the common room," Vic suggested.

"Okay," Teddy shrugged. Nevada cast the spell that sent butterflies all over the place in the hallway as Avery came in.

"Run!" Danielle suggested. The dozen Hufflepuffs ran to their common room.

"Licorice wands!" They all screamed and made their way in before Avery could give them any detentions. Vic was very happy of them.

"Nevada, do the spell now," They all encouraged. She did the spell and Butterfly after butterfly came pouring out of her wand. Before they knew it the Common room was full of butterflies and it was very colorful.

"Hi Sophie," The new member of Dom & Vic & Sophie & Nevada (you get the point I hope)'s group came, Latita.

"Hey Latita," Sophie said.

"I like the butterflies," She said looking around.

"You may, thank Nevada for that one," Latita smiled and looked at the group.

"Hi," She said to everyone. Everyone waved.

"So," Teddy said, "When are we going to continue?"

"When Whitney get's back, obviously," Yeardley said.

"What if she doesn't get back?" Tim-buck-tooth asked.

"No idea," Yeardley said.

Whitney got back two hours later, at 3:00. She looked like she was going to pass out. They set up Latita to go and talk to Whitney about 'the beautiful butterflies'

"Aren't they beautiful Whitney?" Latita asked.

"No," Whitney said making her way across the common room.

"Dom, make the rubber one follow her," Teddy said. Dom obeyed.

"I hate butterflies," Whitney said. The rubber butterfly ran into Whitney.

"What was that?" She flipped out.

"Just a rubber butterfly," Latita said smiling widely holding up the Rubber insect that Whitney just despised so much.

"Oh, okay," Whitney said relieved it wasn't something else. "I'm going to put my books away." Whitney said making her to her dormitory. Latita went and sat with the group that wants to 'bring down WIG'

"What she say?" Vic asked.

"Just that she hates butterflies," Latita said.

"Nothing new," Yeardley summarized. Everyone looked down, depressed that they learned nothing new from Latita.

"What else do we have to do?" Dom asked.

" The glasses, Gliter, WWW, the candy, the stickers, and do we have anymore rubbers?" Teddy asked. The butterflies in the common room were starting to migrate outside, where, they would die.

"Yeah," Dom said, digging deep into her pockets.

"Okay, so, we could sneak into her dorm and put the candy and sequins on her bed and then make a path from her dorm to the common room," Teddy said.

"You are a genius," Vic said smiling. Teddy looked at her a smiled back. It sent shivers down her spine. His smiles has never done that before, Vic just ignored it.

"Thank you," Teddy said, "Then we can put the rubbers in."

"Yeahh, make it more intense," Zeena said excitedly.

"Then, we can get everyone to wear the glasses," Teddy said. "and I mean, everyone, put them in a box and write 'free' on it everyone," Teddy said.

"I'm so excited!" Vic said jumping up and down.

"What are we trying to do exactly?" Latita asked.

"Bring down Whitney Isabella Gluttenburgh," Vic said.

"Why?" Latita asked.

"Cause she's a-"

"Latita's a first year," Dom whispered in Vic's ear before she finished.

"A jerk," Vic finished.

"She was nice to me," Latita said.

"She's a jerk to me. She said I was a bad example because I kicked a kid in the back of the knee because he was insulting our house and such," Vic said.

"Oh, that's not nice," Latita said looking at the wall.

"What? The kicking or the insulting?" Vic asked.

"Neither of them are nice," Latita answered.

"well, I'm easily angered," Vic said.

"You could say that again," Teddy mumbled.

"Not funny," Vic said.

"Why?" Latita asked.

"Part vela and part Weasley doesn't make the best I-never-get-angry person," Vic said.

"Okay," Latita said looking confused.

"Some times of the month more than others," Dom whispered. The girls who heard started laughing. "huh?" she said acting oblivious, "I didn't say anything." The girls laughed harder.

**A/N: ooo, six flags is lowering ticket prices. That's nice. I'm happy for that. Maybe I'll actually get to go! The only amusement park I've been to is water country & Canobee lake. RER! haha-so today, after I finished my final I had to sit there for like an hour (I finished quite early) So I wrote on a paper. Then I spun it. Then I put my forhed on it. Then I got a blue circle on my forehead because I was rubbing it. HA HA. ain't that funee? Yeah, that's how stupid I am. And yesterday I accidently got pen all over my face. mmHmm, congratualte me, by the end of tomorrow (I have to take two finals) I'll be blue, get it? blue? haha. Two finals, they make me sad. The blue pen, yeah, w/e. please review. (I used my manners Senorita!)**

Whoa! they're talking about this fire on the news and they're like "This is the house they grew up in in the fourties" and I'm like "people grew up in the fourties?"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated the past few days. I had a b-day party fri-sat and then i started writing it yesterday and I just finished it. I hope you like it, it kinda sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Neither what Vic is singing which is Fly On the Wall (translated into french) by Miley Cyrus. **

"Phase 2 A. complete," Vic whispered to herself as she sprinkled the last of the butterfly sequins down on the ground. She walked over next to the couch and sat next to Teddy.

"I am very proud of you, Vixen," he told her.

"Thank you _very_ much Teddster," Vic said.

Dom came running in with Tim, Nevada, and Zeena behind her laughing hysterically. Vic got up with a worried look on her face, "What'd you guys do?" She asked.

"Sophie!" Nevada got out laughing, the four started laughing again.

"Yeah," Vic asked.

"She has a butterfly suit!" Zeena nearly screamed.

"Serious?" Vic asked in shock.

"Yes," Dom said, "She's wearing it around the school."

"That's amazing," Vic said, "So you guys got the boxes in the right spots?"

"Yes, Third floor, seventh floor, and great hall," Tim said proudly.

"I can't wait for her to see this," Vic said walking over back next to Teddy and sitting next to him.

"It's going to be hilarious, her expression will be _priceless_," Teddy agreed. "Anybody have a camera?" He asked.

"Yeah," Zeena said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a wizarding camera, top of the line, DC camera.

"That's a nice one," Teddy commented.

"Yeah, I know, one of the things I, honestly, don't care for," Zeena said. She didn't have many nice things, her family was rather wealthy though. Who knows what goes on in Zeena's head.

"Oh," Teddy said sinking back in his chair.

"I'm hungry," Tim said.

"Didn't you just come from the great hall?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Tim said, "That makes no difference. You see," He started, "If I'm sent on a mission, I pay attention to that mission and that mission only. If I get a side mission, i.e. hunger, then I ignore it, and then, once done with the first mission, I complete the second mission," He explained seriously, "Now, who wants to escort me to complete side mission?" Tim asked.

"I do!" Dom said getting up. She and Tim walked to the exit, arm in arm, happy and smiley.

"They're insane," Teddy said shaking his head.

"I want to go down to see Whitney's expression when she sees over half the school with butterfly glasses on," Vic said.

"Yeah, lets go," Nevada agreed. Teddy, Nevada, Zeena, and Vic walked down to the great hall together.

"Souhaitez-vous que vous pourriez être une mouche sur le mur?" Victoire started signing in French.

"Please Vic, it's to early," Teddy said.

"Un rampant petit sneaky peu mouche sur le mur," Vic continued singing, "Tous mes secrets précieux, ouais, vous les savez tous."

"Souhaitez-vous que vous, pourriez être une mouche sur le mur," Zeena started singing in. the group laughed as they entered the great hall to see everyone with a pair of butterfly glasses, they each grabbed a pair for themselves.

"Wow," Teddy said looking at the great hall, "I didn't think _everyone_ would join in on this."

"I guess people like free stuff," Zeena said shrugging.

"Apparently," Teddy said. The four walked to the Hufflepuff table and sat down where Tim and Dom were. They were sitting with Annabelle and Carrie, two of Dom's dorm mates.

"Hey, how's it going?" Zeena asked the four people.

"Good," Dom said, "Hogsmade next weekend." She informed.

"Oh yeah," Vic said, "I think I'm going to help out at the shop."

"Vic, why do you always do that?" Dom asked.

Vic shrugged, "I like the shop."

"I know, but that doesn't mean you need to go every hogsmade weekend," Dom said.

"I like to," Vic said calmly.

"Whatever," Dom said, "So Tim, you were telling me about your sister."

"Yeah, she gets annoying sometimes. Usually she's not though," Tim said, "She told me this funny joke once. I forget it though," He started going on and on about his sister. What she looks like, her hobbies, then he went to his brother, and his other brother and his other brother.

"Why does everybody have butterfly glasses?" Whitney asked angrily sitting down across from Vic.

"I don't know. Someone but boxes of butterfly glasses all over the school, now everybody's wearing them. I kinda like them," Nevada said, taking her own pair out o her pocket and putting them on.

"I _hate_ butterflies," Whitney said taking a bite of eggs.

"Why?" Nevada asked.

"Cause," Whitney said quietly looking down at her plate.

"Okay, that's descriptive," Zeena said taking a bite of potatoes.

"I JUST DON'T LIKE THEM OKAY?!" Whitney spazed out standing up.

"Sorry," Zeena murmured taking another bite of potatoes.

"What the heck," Whitney said looking at the opening of the great hall. Everyone looked, and there was little second year Sophie in a butterfly costume.

"Oh my god!" Vic screamed, "That's freaking amazing," She started laughing and Sophie skipped over.

"Like my outfit?" Sophie asked.

"AHHH!" Whitney screamed loudly, "BUTTERFLIES ARE HORRIBLE OKAY! I HATE THEM!" Whitney ran away crying.

"Uh-oh," Teddy said.

"I feel kinda bad for her," Vic said.

"Well, you shouldn't," Nevada said, "She's a --."

"Nevada! That's rude," Vic said.

"More like true," Sophie said. Vic's mouth dropped open at the second year.

**A/N: So yeah, I hoped you like it. Oops, I put the 'ed' on the wrong word. I mean "I hope you Liked it"**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I like the end of this one ) not so much the begining though, it's kinda horrible. Second chapter today! Wish me luck on the next )  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

Throughout the week everyone was wearing the butterfly glasses. A few of the professors made them take them off during classes, but people wore them in the hallways. Whitney looked like she was going to explode by Friday. Not as many people were wearing them, but those who wore, mostly the Bring Down WIG people, annoyed her the most. Everyone could tell she was annoyed, it was no secret. If you had a pair of glasses on in the hallway and passed her, she would glare at you as in saying "Go dig a hole and die in it" Most people ignored it though, and wore them anyways, but a few first years took them off immediately. At Hogsmade that weekend, Whitney and Vic got into a huge argument at the Joke shop.

"Whitney, what's the big deal, they are freaking glasses!" Vic shouted.

"Take them off now!" She demanded.

"No," Vic said, "I'll wear what I want to wear."

"I'll kick you out," Whitney said.

"You cannot do that!" Vic said.

"Yes I can, and I will. Take those off, what's the big deal?"

"Exactly, 'what's the big deal' of having them on?"

"I hate butterflies!" Whitney said.

"Why are you yelling at me? You could just as well be yelling at Latita, she's been wearing them too."

"She's a first year!" Whitney said.

Vic's mouth got open. She won't yell at a first year, but she'll yell at her. "What the heck does that have to do with anything?"

"Girls," Uncle George came in, "Why are you yelling?"

"She won't take those freaking glasses off," Whitney said.

"Why does she have to?" Uncle George asked.

"Cause she got the whole school to wear them when she knows I hate butterflies," Whitney said.

"That's because you were being a jerk to me Whitney, you know it," Vic said.

"I wasn't being a jerk, I was just telling you to be a good example," Whitney said.

"Like who?"

"Like, me," Whitney said like it was obvious.

"No," Vic said, "I'm not going to be like you because who _I _am is who I'll be. I don't give a crap about you. I never have and never will!"

"--!" Whitney said.

"That's it," Uncle George said, "Whitney, please leave, I need to talk to my niece alone." Whitney left in a huff and Uncle George brought Vic into the back room.

"What?" Vic asked.

"You shouldn't argue. Why don't you just take the glasses off," Uncle George said.

"She was saying I was setting a bad example cause this kid was annoying me so I kicked him in the back of the knee. She's the one who lost her virginity in her third year," Vic said angrily, "She's horrible."

"Whatever," Uncle George said, "Just stay out of trouble and don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Okay," Vic said leaving the back room. She left the shop and went to find Teddy. She walked to the three broomsticks and inside saw her friends. She walked over and sat with them.

"Vic, you okay?" Wilma asked.

"Do you know where Teddy is?" She asked.

"No," Xia said.

"I thought he was going to WWW," Zeena said.

"Well…" Vic started.

"VIC!" Someone came running in.

"What?" Victoire turned around and saw Dom.

"Whitney's making up rumors about you and Teddy," She said.

"What?" Vic nearly screamed.

"Yeah," Dom said, "She said that you guys were in the kitchens last week."

"We were," Vic said.

"What?" Dom said.

"We were getting food because we missed dinner," Vic said.

"No," Dom said, "In the kitchens 'doing it'."

'WHAT?!" Vic screamed.

"Girls," The bartender said, "Keep it down."

"Sorry," Vic said running out of the restaurant. "Where is that --?"

"Last I saw her was the book shop," Dom said. Vic ran towards the book shop very angry at Whitney Isabella Gluttenburgh.

Vic stopped suddenly at the book shop.

"Aren't you going?" Dom asked.

"No," Vic smiled, "No I'm not."

"So your putting up with this?" Dom said.

"What can I do, Dom?" Vic asked.

"Seriously, V-girl, of all times to pull the 'what can I do' act, you chose now," Dom said.

"Neekie, seriously, I can't tell her not to, if I tell her she's horrible she'll just ignore me and continue, she's manipulative, you know that. She used to be sweet, but now she's not. You know that, I know that, everyone knows that," Vic said.

"Your right," Dom said.

"I should go talk to Teddy," Vic said.

"He went to the joke shop," Dom explained.

"Let's go," Vic said. She and Dom walked to the Joke shop together, hoping Teddy was still there.

"Uncle George," Dom said, "Is Teddy here?"

"By the invisible hats," Uncle George said.

"Thanks," Dom said. Vic and Dom walked to the Invisible hat section of the Joke shop.

"Vic," Teddy said.

"She's starting rumors," Vic said.

"Serious? You don't deserve that," Teddy asked.

"Yeah, neither do you," Vic agreed.

"What?" Teddy asked confused.

Victoire blushed, "She said me and you were in the kitchens last week… doing it."

"What?" Teddy asked. "I would never do that."

"Neither would I," Vic said, "I want to be a virgin on my wedding night and that is _so_ unsanitary it's not even funny."

"Okay," Teddy said a little confused at the last part.

"Should we play along?" Vic asked.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked.

"Pretend we _were_ in the kitchens last week," Vic said.

"Uhm…" Teddy said.

"Should we?" Vic asked.

"I don't know," Teddy said, "Do you want to… be together. Cause we would kind of have to if we were playing along."

"Would it really make a difference? We're baisically together constantly anyways, all we'd really do is throw in a couple kisses," Vic said.

"True," Teddy said, "I guess we could play along."

"Let's do it," Vic said smiling.

Teddy smiled back, "Okay." He shrugged. He put his arm around her shoulders and she slipped her arm around his waist and they made their way up to the castle.

**A/N: So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it ) It would be _very_ much appreciated if you reviewed. Thank you very much! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Like. Woah! It's chapter ten already! Sorry it's so short, it felt like time to stop it at that point... so I did. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

Their plan seemed to work, kind of. If it could work, Vic was happier than ever with Teddy as her boyfriend, and Teddy seemed rather happy too. People always stared at them in the hallways. When they passed each other, they'd kiss. They spent literally every free moment together, usually in a group, but they'd sit next to each other, Vic practically on top of Teddy, arms wrapped around him happily. They became the schools cutest couple in less than a month.

"Hey babes," Teddy said in the hallway one day. Vic had emerged from charms and was on her way to care of magical creatures.

"Hey," Vic said smiling, they leaned in together and kissed, Whitney passed them and glared evilly, her plan back firing, everyone forgot about the kitchen rumor since Vic had turned, yet another, pin into a donkey. This time on purpose though.

Care of magical creatures dragged on for what felt like hours. Vic wanted to see Teddy again. She looked out the window, hoping that it would rain, Vic loved the rain.

The bell rang, "Class dismissed," Professor Reinhart said. The class scrambled to their feet and left. Time for dinner.

"Here," Vic said, putting a scoop of chocolate chip ice cream in Teddy's mouth.

"Mm," He said smiling, "That's good."

Vic took a bit herself, "Yeah."

"Christmas Holidays is coming up," Zeena said.

"Oh yeah," Vic said, "Almost forgot."

"How do you forget?" Zeena asked shocked.

Vic shrugged, "Dunno."

"You going home for the holidays?" Zeena asked.

"Yeah, I always do," Vic said.

"Are we going to tell your family?" Teddy asked.

"Crap," Vic said, "I dunno, should we?"

"Maybe we should talk about this later, in a less public place," Teddy suggested.

"Yeah," Vic said. She quietly took a bite of her ice cream. "I'm full." She said. "I think I'm going to the common room."

"I'll go with you," Teddy said getting up immediately and following Vic to the Hufflepuff common room. They sat down on a couch.

"Is it still an act?" Vic asked, looking up at Teddy.

"I… I… I dunno," Teddy said, his voice a little shaky.

"Doesn't feel like it," Vic said, "It feels like, we're seriously together… and it's not an act."

Teddy looked up at her, "I… I love you," Teddy said. Vic wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you to," She whispered in his ear. They'd never told each other that, but now they have.

"We going to tell them?" Vic asked.

"Do you think we should?" Teddy asked.

Vic nodded.

Oh the things a rumor can start.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Longest yet. Longer than all the others w/ the authors notes and this one with out it! So yeah updates this week: TUE maybe, if i get a chunk done tonight, def. WED: no. Thurs: NO, sisters graduation (and my b-day!) Fri: Most likely.. wait, no theres a school cookout Sat: Deffinately... wait... depends on when the cookout is (This one fore church), I'm not sure if its sat. or sun. SUN: Goes along with sat. So yea, wish my luck on getting any other updates this week. I'm sooo excited though! it makes me kinda sad thinking about what happens though \ but I don't want to give away too much.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. **

"Daddy!" Victoire shouted, giving her father a big hug.

"Hey cutie, how's it going?" He asked.

"Great," Victoire said happily.

"How about you hun?" He asked Dom, giving her a big hug.

"Good, I guess," Dom shrugged.

"Well, let's go to the burrow, ready?" Their father asked Audrey and George.

"Yeah," Audrey said fluffing her daughters hair.

"I think so, ready?" George asked his son and daughter.

"Yeah," Fred said.

"MmHmm," Roxy said.

"Let's go then," Vic's dad said.

"Teddy coming with us?" Vic asked.

"No, His grandmother wants him to drop his stuff off at their house first, they'll be going to the burrow later though," Audrey explained.

"Okay," Vic said.

The eleven of them drove to the burrow happily. Victoire not as happy as the rest, she was hoping Teddy was going to the burrow with them all, but he wasn't. There wasn't anything she could do about it, so she wiped it away and talked to Roxy about the upcoming Christmas.

"Remember," Bill siad, "It's Hugo's birthday today, so wish him a happy birthday."

"Oh yeah," Vic said.

"I almost forgot too," Louie said.

"Who cares if you almost forgot," Vic said.

"Hugo would," Louie said, "He takes everything so personally."

"I know," Vic said, "It gets kind of annoying sometimes."

"More like all the time," Lou said.

"I'm just glad I'm not Rose," Vic sighed.

"Me too," Louie said.

"ROXY!" Rose shouted running in.

"Hey Rose," Roxy said giving Rose a hug.

"Oi, Fred, Come here," James called across the kitchen. Fred went to see what James wanted. Vic went into the living room, and sat on the couch.

"Hi Dom," Lily said sitting down next to Vic.

"HI Lils," Vic replied, "It's Vic by the way."

"Oh. You seem kind of sad," Lily said.

"Just waiting for Teddy to get here," Vic replied.

"Oh, Teddy's coming?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Vic said, "He should be here soon."

"Vicky!" Grandma weasley came running in. "Oh, it's so good to see you." Grandma weasley suffocated Vic in a hug.

"Good to see you too," Vic said smiling.

There was a stumble from the fireplace and a "Merlins crap,I suck at this." Vic turned away and saw Teddy wiping himself off.

"Oh Teddy dear, let me do that for you," Grandma weasley said. She waved her wand and the soot disapeared from Teddy.

"Thanks," Teddy said giving her a hug.

"Anytime Teddy," Grandma weasley said.

Teddy walked to Vic and gave her a hug.

"Missed you," He said jokingly. Vic laughed as Teddy gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What's with this sudden closeness?" Grandma Weasley asked.

"We're together," Teddy said smiling widely.

"Oh, Kids, that's great," Grandma Weasley said hugging them both at the same time. "Congratulations."

"Mum?" Aunt Ginny called, "Mum!"

"Yes sweetie?" Grandma Weasley ran to the rescue.

"Think she'll tell everyone?" Teddy asked holding Vic close.

"If she doesn't Lily will," Vic said twitching her head to where Lily was sitting.

"Oh, Hey Lily," Teddy said looking around Vic to the six year old on the couch with a huge grin on her face and eyes wide, obviously trying to hold in her excitement.

"You two are together?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes we are," Vic said wrapping her arms around Teddy's waist

.

Lily started bouncing up and down and squeaking like a mouse. "Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay," She said with every bounce. Teddy and Vic started laughing.

"Teddy, V-girl," Dom called, "The fam wants to talk to you," She said.

Vic let go of Teddy's waist and grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers and they entered the room with glowing eyed people.

"Can ze childzen pleaze leave," Vic's mother asked.

"Yeah, everyone under the age of fifteen please leave," her father said. Child after child left the kitchen and Teddy and Vic took two empty seats next to each other.

"No," Her father said firmly.

"Dad," Vic said angrily.

"Your too young," He said.

"I'm fifteen," Vic said, "I've known Teddy since, forever."

"Exactly, your fifteen, your still a child," Her father said.

"Daddy, please," Vic said, verge of tears.

"No," Her father said again. A tear fell from Vic's eyes.

"Give her a little freedom," Aunt Angelina said.

"Bill," her mother said, squeezing his hand.

"My first boyfriend was at fourteen," Aunt Ginny said.

"Not helping Gin," Her father said, still quite angry.

"Bill, what I'm trying to say is I think it's fine for Vic to have a boyfriend. Plus, we've known Teddy since he was negative one," Aunt Ginny said, "I remember Tonks came over all excited."

"Fine," Her father said giving up, "Just don't do anything you'll regret later."

"Oh daddy, I love you," Vic said giving her father a hug. "Come on Teddy, Lets go to my room," Vic said.

"VIC," Her mother shouted.

"Just kidding," Vic said holding her hands up in surrender. Her father had a 'I'll kill you' look on his face, which kind of made Vic scared, which meant it most likely scared teddy as well.

"Let's go into the living room," Teddy suggested, "The kids are in there, we could... entertain them."

"Okay," Vic shrugged walking into the living room where all the kids were.

"I bet dad flipped," Lou said.

"Shut up," Vic said, sitting down on Teddy's lap to save some space on the couch for the kids, who were all sitting on the floor.

"Where are James and Fred?" Teddy asked with a worried look on his face. The kids shrugged.

"Dunno," Rose said, she took a block and put it on top, Al took his turn in the game they were playing and put another block on top next to the one Rose put on. "Maybe their swimming in the lake down the street," She added sarcastically.

"Stop it Rose, it's rude to be sarcastic," Vic told her.

"Oops," Rose said looking up and shrugging. Vic rolled her eyes and gave Teddy a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you two _get a room_," James suggested, walking into the room.

"Why don't you stop _using muggle sayings_," Teddy said back.

"Because some of them are funny," James said.

"And useful," Fred added. "Specially the Nazi one," he said smiling widely.

"Do you even know what a Nazi is?" Vic asked.

"Do I need to?" Fred asked back.

"It could mean like, a bad word," Vic said, trying to convince Fred to stop being such a muggle-slang-user.

"Fine, I'll use Fun-sucker," Fred said.

"Why don't you not use anything," Vic said getting annoyed, Teddy rubbed her back to calm her down, it helped.

"Calm down," Teddy whispered. She looked at him and smiled, he kissed her right smack dab in the lips.

"Seriously, go to the leaky cauldron or something," James said putting his hands in front of his eyes to block out the mushiness.

"Too young," Teddy explained.

"Go upstairs then," James said.

"Adults are in the kitchen, only way to get to the bedrooms is going through the kitchens," Teddy said.

"Uhm…" James was at loss for ideas. "A tent!" He said.

"Again, have to go through the kitchens," Teddy said.

"Nazi," James muttered before walking away to a corner (to discuss secret plants) with Fred.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU," The whole family sung, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, HUGO. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Some of them hung out the 'you' while some shouted 'cha cha cha' while some thought 'I don't know these people.'

Grandma Weasley cut the cake, nice, big, pieces for those at Hogwarts and post Hogwarts, smaller pieces for those pre-Hogwarts.

"Can't I have a big piece?" James whined.

"No," His mother said, "Knowing you, you'd get sick or something."

"Please," he whined some more, "I'll stop eating the second I get full."

"No you won't," His mother said again.

"Fine," James pouted, taking a bite of his cake. The biggest of the smallest.

"So, Hugo," Uncle Harry said, "How old are you again?"

"Seven, Uncle harry, how could you forget?" Hugo said.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Seven years ago. Wow, that was loud. Hermione was sitting there-" Uncle harry started, all the adults smiled.

"_Harry_," Aunt Hermione hissed, "_Not now._"

"oops," He said, "Sorry, forgot how sensitive about those things you were."

Aunt Hermione slapped her hands on the table.

"Uh-oh," Ron muttered smiling.

"THAT'S IT!" She shouted, "I TOLD YOU GUYS NO!"

"Oh yeah," Uncle ron and Uncle harry said, slouching in their chairs.

"My B," Uncle harry said.

"Why in the world have you been reading that muggle slang book again?" Aunt Ginny asked.

"So I can go undercover with some poly juice Gin, I told you," Uncle Harry explained. "Poly juice doesn't transfigure knowledge of slang."

"I think Fred and James got their hands on it, they called me a Nazi and Fun-sucker earlier," Vic said.

"_James,_" His mother said.

"What?" He asked like he did nothing wrong.

"I told you not to read that," She said.

"Well, I was bored," James said shoving some cake in his mouth.

"So, when are we going to bed?" Grandpa Weasley asked.

"Next week," Lily smiled.

"Haha, very funny," Grandpa Weasley said, "Can we go to bed soon? I need to tell your grandmother something."

"What is it Arthur?" Grandma Weasley asked concerned.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary, just some work stuff," he mentioned.

"Well, I think we'll be going," Grandma Granger said standing up.

"Oh, By mum," Aunt Hermione said giving her mother a huge hug, "By dad."

"Bye Sweetie," her father said.

"Bye Grammy," Hugo and Rose said, running up to their grandparents.

"Bye kids, see you two later," She said.

"Bye Grampy," They said giving their grandfather a hug.

"Bye everyone," They said, leaving the building.

"Let's all go into the living room," Uncle Percy suggested.

"Yes, seems like a great idea," Audrey agreed. Everyone walked into the Living room, everyone except the grandparents of course.

Teddy sat down in his favorite seat, Vic sat down next to him, and Dom next to her. They all sat there, quiet, watching the little kids play with their toys.

"I wanna do Tim," Dom whispered to Vic.

"WHAT?!" Vic jumped up screaming.

"_Vic,_" Dom said.

"Sorry," Vic said, sitting down. "You can't _do _Tim."

"What do you mean? I really like him," Dom said.

"No," Vic said, getting angry, "I won't let you. He's one of those one-time people. Isn't he teddy?"

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Isn't Tim a 'do you then leave you' kind of person?" Vic asked.

Teddy nodded, "Yeah, he'll befriend you then ditch you a week later, it's horrible. I refuse to go near his bed. Although, usually he does it in the Seventh floor broom closet. He actually cleaned that place out."

"What do you mean?" Vic asked.

"Well, the Ravenclaws are too into their studies. They never go there," Teddy explained.

"Oh," Dom said sadly.

**A/N: Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall. A sneaky little creapy little fly on the wall. All my precious secrets yeah, you'd know them all. Don't you wish that you could be a fly on the wall ANYWAYS. Revisión por favor 3**

**L/S: So yeah, we went on a field trip today to the freedom trail of boston (Really the only thing i learned was that Paul Revere had 16 kids, was considered hot back then, and is on the Sam Adams Beer thing) And on the way there, we were looking at the people in the other cars (No, we aren't stalkers) and then we saw like five people picking their noses, it was hilarious. Also we played prank calls. One kid called the car dealership and was like "BEARY IT'S A BOY!" it was hilarious!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry, This is kind of another short one. I was kind of at a loss of words, I'm not quite good at writing... well, you'll see. I think I'm better at the "Screw you!" Kind of thing, arguing. ANYWAYS. please enjoy )**

**Disclaimer: OMG Almost forgot! You will _never_ believe this! Yesterday we went on a field trip and we walked _a whole mile!_**** BTW: I still don't own it! **

"What?" Vic couldn't speak, it was a week after Hugo's seventh birthday and the whole family (minus Grandpa Weasley) was in the kitchen, crying.

"Yep," Grandma Weasley said crying.

"Stupid people," Aunt Audrey said shaking her head, "People really shouldn't try to multiply spells like that to make them stronger."

"It's okay," Percy said rubbing her back.

"They should go to Azkaban," Aunt Audrey said angrily.

"Dray, calm down," Uncle Percy said.

"It doesn't mean they shouldn't go to Azkaban," Aunt Audrey said crying, Uncle Percy wrapped her in a huge hug.

Lily Potter started crying and her mother brought her into a huge hug and didn't let go. Everyone was comforting each other. What a way to die, doing the thing you love the most. Grandpa Weasley died on December twelve. There were some out of control knives that, well, they just went crazy. Vic was starting to get worried that the burrow would flood from all the tears. Teddy's arms were wrapped around her, he was crying too. Everyone, literally, everyone was crying. Sobbing. Heartbroken.

Grandpa Weasley was dead. As in "never coming back." And "Going for a really long nap." As in 'he's up in heaven, hopefully' and 'He's on the roof" He's never coming home. Never going to bug anyone about any muggle artifacts. He's dead. Dead. Grandma Weasley is going to be heartbroken for a long time. The whole family will. Everyone knows that. It's not a secret. Not at all.

"When's the funeral?" Bill asked.

"We need to tell Charlie," Grandma Weasley said shuffling for a piece of parchment and a quill. "He needs to know." Grandma Weasley was shaking.

"Mum," Percy said, "Let me do this." Grandma Weasley looked up at her son, sighed, and put down her quill.

"Good luck," She said walking down to the table and sitting down next to Aunt Ginny. Aunt Ginny let go of her daughter, who ran to her father, and hugged her mother.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**!

Two days later, Uncle Charlie was there for his father's funeral. Everyone Arthur Weasley had ever talked to was there. Everyone he worked with, all the people he went to school with -that was still alive of course- and all those friends of the family. Close relatives, distant relatives, those they hadn't seen since Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's wedding. It was just, depressing.

Vic and Dom leaned on Teddy and cried, he hugged both of them and comforted them. He, obviously, didn't mind. He's seen them their worst, their best, and everything -or almost everything- in between. This was the worst he's ever seen them though, they really loved their grandfather.

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**!

Soon enough, Christmas came. It wasn't that enjoyable. It was more… anti-fun. They enjoyed themselves as much as they could, but those presents that weren't going to be opened, broke everyone's hearts.

"Teddy!" Vic screamed as she opened what Teddy got her. It was a giant, silver heart necklace that said "Forever Love" On it. She gave him a huge hug and a really long kiss. Dom had to pull Vic off of him. Vic thought it was kind of embarrassing actually.

After presents everyone went and enjoyed a home-cooked meal from Grandma Weasley. It was rather quiet for a Weasley Christmas dinner, but still rather large for any other family. With time, everyone left to go see the other sides of their families. The potters, and Vic's part of the family stayed, Teddy left too to see his _real_ family. He only sees them on holidays, Vic thinks it's kind of weird, but has never told him that. She wouldn't want to hurt his feelings or anything.

The day came to an end, and everyone went to the houses under their parents names. Vic went upstairs straight to her room once she got home and fell asleep _very _quickly. She was tired and exhausted from, yet another, Weasley holiday.

**A/N: Again, _sorry_ for the shortness. I kinda have to go anyways, so I wouldn't have time for a longish chapter. So. No updates tomorrow, nor Thursday, and I'm not sure about Friday because apparently the school cookout is _during_ school. Which kind of confused me. So yeah! Now it's time to go take a shower and then watch _hells kitchen! _And, I'm happy because my brother fixed the mouse on the main computer some how! Now its not full of Tabs and Enters and Ups and Downs! Dangerous Decisions... in your pants! So... i wanted to write somthing on my mini-white-board. so i wanted to write "Where are the cat feces" So i did so now it said "upside down ? Donde este Faeces de ghato?" Then under it says "iEn el ban( over n)o el enstupido!" i think... crap.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. It's on the longer side. New character. Sorry if he's known as "Dog" At some point. that _was_ going to be his name, then I decided I didn't like it. So I changed it. I think Sturdy fits him better anyways... ALSO, please don't mind the Vulgarness towards... the endmiddle. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. **

"VIC!" The girls shouted as they showered her with a huge group-hug.

"We heard what happened," Zeena said, not smiling.

"Of course you did, it was in the newspaper," Vic said.

"Yeah," Zeena said. "Whitney's been spreading more rumors."

"What the heck?" Vic said angrily, "She's so freaking annoying!"

"Yeah, tell us about it. She was spreading rumors about us too," Wilma said.

"Like we have giant pimpled on our butts and we have to put lotion on it every morning for it to go away for the day, then, at night, they erupt again," Yeardley said.

"And that we wet our beds," Xia said angrily.

"And that we don't wear bras," Wilma said.

"And she said that we make-out with each other," Zeena said.

"And, oh, don't forget the best of them all," Yeardley said, "She said we do our parents."

"That," Vic said. "UGHH!" Came out before she could finish her sentance. "This is

freaking unbelievable. She used to be so nice! What the _crap_ happened to her?"

"I Don't know, but she was pretty nice," Zeena agreed.

"She gave me a lollipop once," Xia said.

"I remember that, that was a _big_ lolipop," Zeena said.

"I miss that thing," Xia said leaning back.

"Didn't it take you, like, the entire year to finish?" Zeena asked.

"_Exactly_ Why i miss it."

"Well, I'm going to spread rumors about Whitney," Vic said getting up. She walked out of her dorm and to the common room. Everyone was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked. "Whitney's the pregnant one." Everyone started whispering. She left the common room and made her way down to the great hall.

"Did you hear?" She asked another seventh year, "Whitney Gluttenburgh is _prengant_."

"Serious?" She asked.

"Yeah. She's going to start showing soon, i have _no_ idea what she's going to do. She's _such_ a shame. Don't you agree?" By now atleast three people were around her.

"Definately. People should get expelled for that kind of thing," One girl said.

"Being irresponsible? I don't know, aparently I was concieved in the Seventh floor broom closet," By now, Vic had left, not wanting to hear any more of how this girl was concieved. She walked down a hallway.

"Whitney Gluttenburgh is pregnant," She told a group of fifth years.

"Serious?" They asked.

"Yeah," Vic said, "I wonder what she'll do when she starts showing."

"That is _so_ irresponsible. Hasn't she ever heard of that spell, oh, what was it again?" One girl said. Vic walked away before she could take note of the spell. She'd never use it anyways.

"Did you hear the news about Whitney Gluttenburgh?" Vic asked a group of Girls, and a couple boys, of a variety of years.

"No," One of the said.

"She's pregnant," Vic said.

"OH _crap_," One of the boys said, running away towards the Hufflepuff common room. Vic recognized him as Tony, the stupid kid with a lack of brain cells.

"Tony's going to be a father," One of the kids sing-sung. The rest of them laughed and walked away.

"Crap," Vic said as she was walking away. She made her way to the great hall and sat with a group of kids she sat with sometimes.

"Hey Vicky!" Janet, an African American girl, said.

"Hey Janet," Vic said smiling widely.

"Any news on the gossip channel?" Fallon, an abnormally red-haired muggle-born said.

Vic shrugged, "Other than the old news, Whitney Gluttenburgh being pregnant, nothing."

"Serious?" Fallon asked, totally shocked, "Whitney's pregnant?"

"Yeah," Vic said, "You didn't know about that?"

"No," Kandy said, mouth wide opened.

"Wow, you guys should really keep up with this stuff if your going to be Hogwarts biggest gossipers," Vic said taking a sip of Janet's drink. "ewe!" She said. "What is this?"

"It's Ginger ale, I take it you've never had it," Janet said

.

"No," Vic said, "That's disgusting though, seriously. How do you drink that crap? Or should I say Urine?"

"Vic," Fallon said putting her hand on Vic's shoulder, "No one knows." She managed to say without the slightest bit of smirk.

"Well," She said, "I should go."

"We'll spread the news about Whitney," Janet said.

"We promise," Kandy added.

"Okay," Vic smiled, walking away, feeling satisfied. She had just told the schools _biggest_ gossipers someone was pregnant.

_Is that a little harsh_ Vic thought. _No_, she told herself _She'd probably do the same thing._

"VICTOIRE WEASLEY," Came a shrill, high pitched, really loud –nearly a scream- voice

Vic turned around. "Whitney Gluttenbitch," Vic said, confirming whom it was.

"Don't call me that," Whitney snapped.

"Just telling the truth," Vic shrugged.

"Bitch," Whitney said.

"Whore," Vic said.

"Asshole"

"NAZI!" Vic screamed and ran away. She ran into someone, literally, and knocked them over.

"Oh, Sorry," Vic said, she was sitting on top of the boy, a blond boy with rather long hair for a boy. He had dark hazel eyes and big feet. He was a Ravenclaw.

"It's okay," He said, his voice was so deep it made her melt. _Snap out of it Vic, you have a boyfriend._ She told herself.

"Really, I am _very_ sorry," She said helping him up. He had rough hands and Vic nearly fell over when he finally stood up. He was _at least_ six feet tall.

"It's really okay," He said picking up his bag.

"You sure? Cause I could get you some free WWW's to make up for it," She said.

"No, that's fine. I don't really enjoy that shop," He said.

"WHAT?!" Vic screamed, "How can you not enjoy it. It's the best wizarding joke shop franchise out there. What's your problem?"

"I take it, you're a Weasley," He said.

"Yes I am, proudly," She said, putting her chin up on the proudly.

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Sturdy," He said, holding out his hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, _Sturdy," _She said suspiciously.

"Okay, so one of my old friends, from grammar school, -yes I'm a muggle-born, shun me if you must- had this thing for looking up the name meanings. She called me Sturdy because Cade, which is my name, means Short and Sturdy or something like that. It kind of stuck, so now I have a habit of introducing myself as Sturdy," He said.

"Well then, you can call me victory, 'cause that's what my name means," Vic shrugged.

"VIC!" Someone called. She turned around and Saw Teddy running down. He stopped, "I've been looked for you," He said, out of breath, "Who're you?" He asked Sturdy.

"Sturdy," He said.

"Fascinating," Teddy said, "Did you start that rumor?" Teddy asked.

"Which one?" Vic asked.

"The Whitney being pregnant one, the whole school knows," Teddy said.

"Yeah," Vic said.

"Well, she's angry," Teddy said.

"I would too if someone started that rumor about me," Vic said.

"Then why did you?" Sturdy asked.

"Elle est une chienne," Vic said.

"Vic!" Teddy said.

"Sorry, but it's true," Vic said.

"Sorry, I don't know French," Sturdy said.

"Vic, that was unnecessary," Teddy said angrily.

"I said I was sorry," Vic said holding her hands up in defense.

"Why'd you do it?" Teddy asked.

"Do what?" Vic asked, "Call her a bitch, whore, Nazi, or start the rumor?"

"WHAT?" Teddy shouted.

"I think I should go," Sturdy said.

"See you later," Vic waved.

"You called her a Nazi?" Teddy asked.

"James would be proud," Vic said.

"Some of her relatives are Jewish," Teddy said.

"Uhm…" Vic was wordless, and confused.

"Nazi's were out to kill all Jewish people," Teddy said.

"You know this how?"

"Long story," Teddy said.

**A/N: Unkown if i can update tomorrow. Doubt cause a big cookout coming up. Farewell pastor Locke and Family cookout tomorrow. Pretty sad, buy excited for the cookout. And, I don't know about you, but I'm starting to ditch the "Global warming ain't happening cause its suppose to be almost summer and it's freaking cold" Thing, cause it is _wicked _hot hear. It sucks. So, tell me if it's hot where you are (I'm by Boston) **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So... Sequel coming up... it'll be the same story though. The chapter titles will be "Prt 2 chap. 1" Will be the next chapter. It'll take place during the summer. Pleas enjoy this, I'll wait a while to update first chapter... well, earliest will be sometime tomorrow because my brother wants the computer soon. So yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. 33**

Teddy pinned Vic against the wall of the deserted corridor. They started kissing; Teddy took his jacket off and threw it on the ground. Vic took hers off and threw it on top of Teddy's. She took off her heels and added it to the pile, she shrunk a few inches and Teddy almost fell over. Vic started laughing before Teddy started kissing her again.

"Wait," Vic said after a few minutes.

"Yeah?" Teddy asked pulling away.

"What're we doing?" She asked.

"Having make-up sex?" Teddy said, unsure.

"I don't want to, I mean, I'm not ready."

"that's okay," Teddy said. He helped Vic up and handed her her jacket before he put his own on. She put her heels on and Teddy slipped his arm around her waist. Vic leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room again.

"Glad to see you two not arguing," Xia said.

"It's good not to be arguing, That was the stupidest thing to argue about anyways. Why'd we make such a big deal out of it anyways?" Vic said.

"Dunno, but you still shouldn't have done it," Teddy said.

"Sorry, I was just angry. You know how I get," Vic said.

"Yeah," Teddy said, rubbing Vic's back, "I know," He gave Vic a kiss on the cheek and she stiffened a little. _Crap _she thought, _why'd I do that?_

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded, a tear slipping from her. "Come on," He said, leading her to his dorm. "Tim, Out," He demanded to Tim-buck-tooth who was sitting on his bed reading. Tim ignored him, which was really stupid, and sat there. Teddy had no patience right now, he picked Tim up.

"What the Heck?" Tim shouted. Teddy carried him to the door and threw him out. "Ted!" he shouted.

"No patience right now Tim, sorry," Teddy said, he closed the turn and turned his attention to the Crying Victoire. "What's wrong?" Teddy asked.

"I would say nothing," Vic said, "But I'm crying."

"Yeah, I know you would," Teddy said, "What's wrong?" Teddy asked. Vic huccuped. She was sitting on Teddy's bed, like she had many times before.

"I'm sorry," She said. Teddy sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean to."

"To what?" Teddy asked.

"Everything," She said. "I called Whitney 'Whitney Glutenbitch' then i ran into Sturdy and then we got into a fight, then we went to have make-up sex but i didn't want to and then. Merlin, why?" Vic asked herself more than herself. "I had thoughts about Sturdy when i ran into him." She confessed.

"That's what this is about?" Teddy asked like he was shocked.

Vic nodded "I didn't mean to," She cried, leaning on Teddy.

"Why?" Teddy asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't control my thoughts, sorry," She cried.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," Teddy said.

"Do what?" Vic asked worried.

"Be together," Teddy said like it was stabbing him in the heart. Vic accidentally screamed.

"No," She said, "No, i love you, really, your a better boyfriend than i could ever wish for.

I'll be Loyal to you. i promise. I'll never think of a boy again like that Teddy. Please," Vic begged, "I love..." She couldn't get the last words out, she was crying to much.

"But i don't love you," Teddy said, not making eye contact with Vic.

Vic ran out of the room. She ran her way through the common room and then to her Dorm. Every Hufflepuff was there. Vic ignored all the staring eyes as she ran through the common room. She jumped on her bed, put her head on her pillow, and cried. She cried. Cried, cried, and cried some more.

"VIC!" Dom came running in. "What happened?" She asked.

"Ask..." She sniffed, "Him." She couldn't say his name. She just couldn't.

"What he do? I'll punch him!" Dom said, "Better yet, I'll have Tim punch him!"

"NO," Vic said, "It was my fault, my stupidity. Thinking that since..." She sniffed, "We've been friends since before babies we'd be able to be a couple..." She sniffed. "I'm just an Idiot."

"It's gonna to be all over school," Dom said.

"Teddy's fault," Vic cried.

The door opened and in walked Vic's roommates. Wilma, Xia, Yeardley, and Zeena. They all joined Dom by Vic's bed.

"You okay?" Zeena asked.

"I'm an Idiot, that's all," Vic said. She looked out the window and cried harder. She couldn't stand it, she shoved her head in her hands.

"Summer's gonna be awkward," Dom said.

"I'll bring my friends home," Vic said.

"Yeah," Vic's roommates agreed.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Wilma screeched.

"Only if I can bring Anna," Dom said.

"Fine," Vic said.

"I'm so excited!" Xia said, "I'll have to get 'approval of the family' though."

"Let's wait a little while," Vic said.

The door opened and in walked Whitney, Vic got angry.

"What do you want?" Vic asked angrily

"I just want to make sure your okay," She said joining the group around her bed.

"Oh yes," Vic started, the door opened and in walked Sophie, Danielle, Nevada, and Brittany. "I'm perfectly fine," One of _the most_ sarcastic things Vic has ever said, "A rumor started about me and my best friend, we gave it a shot, and now our friendship is ruined, because, i love him."

"I'm sorry," Whitney said.

"So am I," Vic said. She leaned in and Gave Whitney a hug.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Whitney asked.

"Starting that rumor, Calling you Whitney Gluttenbitch, calling you a Nazi, Merlin, i really had _no_ idea what that meant," Vic said.

"Uhm..." Whitney started. She put her hands on her stomach, "I have something to tell you guys." She looked around.

"Spill," Vic said.

"I really am pregnant."

**A/N: Maybe I'll put a chapter saying what happens during the end of the year. I doubt it though... I'll probably just skip to the summer. So yeah. I got a crap load of stuff while shopping with the bestest aunt in the world today. And also, my sister got a realistically bad sunburn and its hilarious because she's like "I'm not going to tan, I'm going to freckle" and its quite funny. Also... today i started the book of mark. Its quite interesting. I think I'll read Matthew after... hmm... Oh yeah, please review ). **

P.S. Don't mind the realistically bad sunburn in that authors note... i did like reallllllly and it said it was spelled wrong so it was funny. So i made it like that. God, it's so freaking hot here!!


End file.
